


She Is Your Demise

by skitty_titty



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gothic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitty_titty/pseuds/skitty_titty
Summary: you know them, recognise them, but they are strangers. you have nothing to say, no words on your tongue; neither do they. it is silent. you do not like it. you run.





	She Is Your Demise

You see the Riddler in the streets. You nod as you walk past, but he stops and stares. You stop too, turning to face him. You maintain eye contact. You blink; he’s gone, leaving just a puff of green smoke which disappears in seconds.

It is early in the morning (or late at night. You can not tell), and stick your head out of the window, feeling the wind on your skin and hearing the almost silent city quiet, little noises. A black cat runs past you, and you follow it with your head, smiling quietly. The cat returns after leaving for ten minutes (exact), and you place a bowl of milk on your window ledge. The cat eagerly drinks, and soon, there’s a woman standing over you. She nods, though her face remains emotionless. She leaves, and the cat is now gone too.

There’s a man in the bookstore; he’s the only other person in the aisle (and maybe the shop, if you don’t count the shopkeeper; speaking of them, where did they go?). You are meters away, not even that, and you both go to grab the same book; Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland. You do not remember wanting that book, or even reaching for it. You retrieve your hand, and the other man smiles an insane kind of grin, and you back away, though do not feel terrified like you should. He leaves first; you continue browsing as if nothing had happened.

A coin lands in front of you as you walk down the street, creating a small crack in the pavement. You look up to the sky; you see nothing. You look forward again, about to continue your journey, but another man is there. He is not who he was trying to imitate (he is not two-face). You ask for his name but he just grabs the coin, winks, and disappears (you do not know how. He was just  _gone_. There is no explanation).

You walk into the butchers, hoping to buy some beef for your Sunday dinner. No one is at the counter and it is deadly silent; you decide to explore. You lift up the hatch, walking through into the back room. Carcases of pigs and sheep hang from the metal hooks, and you shiver from the cold. An icy figure is watching you, with glowing red eyes. You run away. He does not follow.

A crow perches on your shoulder. You have no idea where she came from but you continue with your day as if it is normal (by now, it is). She squarks, makes as much noise as her little body can, but you just turn your music up louder (since when did you listen to Taylor Swift?). The crow, the next time you check, is gone; you feel strangely empty. You are all alone, never to find a friend again. 

You visit a makeup salon. A man is there, face full of white (skin) and red (lips), with a side of green (hair), and he smiles, nods,  **grins**. He says something, his voice soothing and convincing; you don’t quite catch what he says, though don’t ask him to repeat himself. Instead, you frown, make yourself angry, turn away and run away. You do not know what caused this reaction. You forget about this encounter.

Pink and blue; pink and blue; pink and blue and PUDDING. One time, she is happy. One time, she is sad. She is unpredictable. Somehow, you are scared of her the most. She gives you a sweet (offers, really). You accept, gratefully, though do not eat. You throw it on the ground (in grass). A plant starts to grow. Ah. So a trick from her girlfriend (goddess).

The real ‘coin man’ is here (you can not say his name; he will find you). His face is missing, and now so is yours. Goodbye, face. You can no longer smile; you can no longer laugh; everything hurts but it is also painless. Goodbye, face.

The sewers smell bad today. You do not care, yet your neighbour does. He is now gone. He is now a crocodile. This is okay. This is normal.  _(Why do people still live in Gotham City?)_

A penguin (but a man) is here. His nose is pointy, but not. You have mixed feelings about him. He orders a scotch (you are not a bartender; you are now a bartender), and you rush to make one. You slide it across the bar; he takes small sips. He remains there hours, still on his first drink (still on his shot of scotch). “You wanna ‘nother?” You ask, and your voice is no longer your own (not your accent, not your way of speech. It is fine. It happens all the time recently). He does not nod or shake his head; he is emotionless (but full of little emotions). You give him a beer (or wine; you can not tell). It is gone, though no one touches it. You nod. He does not nod (yet, he  _does_  at the same time). You are gone. 

A lady (a goddess) dresses in green. She is in your room (or your garden; you can’t tell. All you know is that everything is ivy green). Her voice is powerful, perfect, and luring as she sings to the pink (not green, not  _green_ ) flowers, which are growing faster and slower than you’ve ever seen. You, for some reason, pick a leaf of a plant. She turns; she glares. You feel a stabbing pain; you cry out. She does not disappear as (some) of the other did. She stands over you as you collapse to the floor. She is your demise. 

     You are dead.

         She is your demise.

**Author's Note:**

> updated, september 2018 (copied & pasted): it's ben/jay! i'm here to say you can find me on tumblr @heliopluto (though my url changes regularly, so check my ao3 profile for updates). thank you so much for reading, and (hopefully) enjoying. feel free to send me a message!


End file.
